rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Souru
Souru is a Neutral Abnormal and Extradimensional who began appearing one day in Rosso's. Currently it is unknown that she is not from this world, so Souru plays her days in Gaia as an Anti-Hero with a Mercenary profession. She resides in the Tower of Corners located via Seiune the Red's Lair. With her is Ame, a black feline who can turn into a rather large panther. She has neither allies nor enemies from this world, merely less-than acquaintances. Souru claims, mostly to herself, to do what she does solely for the purpose of survival. However, things may change... Souru also has a Possessed Form Basic Information Name :Souru Age :Souru is at a standstill of 18 years. Race :There is no actual name for what she is, by where she is from. Lets say....Ghost. Souru is a human-like ghost with a flesh body. Physical Traits :Souru appears very much human, with a pale, lithe body. She stands at about 5'5" and weighs 95 lbs. She has short, silvery hair and eyes of a stormy gray hue. Protruding from her back is a tattered, black, demon-like wing that tends to move on its own. To very special eyes, one would see a sort of pale halo above her head. Personality :Due to...difficulties in the past, Souru tries to keep hold of a nonchalant, stoic demeanor. Still, there are some habits and bits of herself that she cannot keep hidden. She is a bit oblivious to her surroundings, and tends to be somewhat naive; despite what she does and happenings, she has sort of "child-like innocent" moments which she does not seem to notice. :She despises villains but seems to hold grudges at the thought of heroes more. Souru does not like flashy things or showing off; she prepares to be subtle and careful. She does not wish to be a part of 'something bigger' as she fears that it will interfere with 'surviving'. :To some, she may seem to be missing a few cards in her deck. Abilities :Souru's speed is certainly beyond that of a normal man's, but not at all Flash or God-like. With her subtle steps, she can be as silent as space itself. Or maybe that's because she's not really alive. :Having very good reflexes, her agility is above par and she can usually evade, counter, or react to something quickly enough. :Strength is nothing special. :She has small knowledge of herbal medicine, though it doesn't look like any of her herbs come from Gaia....or Earth for that matter. Powers :Souru's powers are not her own. Though she is the one using them, her 'magical' prowess are merely copies and branches of greater abilities that is not open for her to have. Her powers run on souls...or 'soul', technically. The List may grow. Blast Sphere :Souru focuses on a single middle point, gathering energy and making them into a physical and dangerous force. The smaller the sphere, the higher damage it gives while the larger the sphere, the more destructive it is. Souru can create up to two Blast Spheres at a time, and making two collide will cause a whole new attack altogether. Energy Crash :Energy Crash is something that happens when Souru makes two Blast Spheres make contact. A highly dangerous move for her and the opponent to even be around. About triples the damage of what a Blast Sphere can do and has side-effects that only sometimes happen. Side-effects include temporarily putting a plug in the powers of her opponent and/or her, paralyze, or does nothing to either person....but rather destroys the nearby surrounding. Shield :Simple, it's a shield made out of "energy". Souru can make these shields into any shape she wants, while still keeping its high defensive power. Using a shield shaped like a sphere to trap an enemy, she can pull the oxygen out of the shield and well....some people can't live without oxygen. Levitation :You do no need me to explain this. Telekinesis :The ability to cause objects to move without contact or physical means. The heavier the object, the harder it is to move. Mending :Similar to healing, but does not actually lessens the pain. Mending puts things back together; close up wounds or fix broken bones. While the healing time will shorten dramatically, one will still have to endure the same pain one would without Mending. Power Needles :Souru can create a great number of 'energy'-made Needles to throw at opponents. Once they make contact with something physical...they explode. Illusions :Costing at a great amount of strength, Souru can create illusions of which one's sense of touch, smell, etc. will also be affected. Rarely, anything pain or wounds obtained in the illusion will affect the person in reality. Aura Pulse :While Souru, being dead, does not have an aura...she can channel the 'energy' used for her other attacks and create a pulse of which to damage or push something back. Body Blades :Souru can create blades of the same 'energy' she uses for attack and such, on her body to serve as feather-light, but dangerous weapons. With some blades, she can focus a 'string' of energy to blast at the opponent, like a laser beam. Weapons :Side-Sword or Sword Rapier :A side-sword is a type of war sword used by infantry, being a direct descendent of the arming sword. Ideal for handling armored and unarmored opponents, it is a 'cut and thrust' kind of blade. :The blade of this Sword Rapier was forged from that of another blade that was quite old, but still shone as though it was just made and never used. The rusting hilt of the original sword, however, was thrown away. :Unsure of what her blade is made out of, Souru is cautious when using it. It does not crack or chip, nor become stained with blood or scratched in even the heaviest of battles thus far, but the possiblity of it being broken? That is unknown. :This sword somehow helps Souru control and mantain her powers, keeping them in check and from growing wild. Origin :Souru came from the Nexus before she appeared in Gaia. :The Nexus, or sometimes called 'The Never-Ending Core', is the center of all things to exist. This world, or rift, is like Purgatory; a place where people go when they die and wait for judgement. However, that does not apply to all people. :The Nexus is like a world within a world within a world....It goes on possibly forever. Each 'level' serves for different purposes and there is sometimes no beginning or end. Each level is connected to a 'portal' of sorts. :Souru existed in the Nexus, somewhat alive, to keep contained a powerful and evil entity that she had 'captured' to keep her world safe. As time runs, or does not run, differently in the Nexus, it is uncertain how long she has been there. Truth :Before Souru was...Souru, Souru was alive as Enivid Luos. :Enivid Luos is a name given to her by a friend named G'hemni. It is 'Divine Soul' spelled backwards. :Enivid lived on a world called Aeora. She does not know who her parents were and remembers little of anything before living in a forest. She lived alone in a cabin, surviving only by imitating what she saw from others; hunting, making fire, etc. She was alone until she was about eight, having never spoken to anyone until she saw a golden light fall from the sky during Winter. As it turns out, it was an exiled Angel by the name of G'hemni. :G'hemni was exiled for reasons unknown and at first hated Enivid, shouting and screaming at her every time he saw her. He loathed that she came by every day, offering blankets, food, and water. Eventually, the anger from being exiled diminished, and so went the hate. :The two then lived in the cabin with each other for several years. When Enivid turned 16, she decided to go out adventuring with G'hemni, who was like a father figure to her. Or....mother figure. Because of the angel's beauty and androgynous features, she thought G'hemni was a female for most of their years together. :Enivid some time later found a mystical sword and adopted a black kitten from the streets. That kitten was named Ame. :G'hemni and the now young woman met another being who would involuntarily join the two on their journey. He was a great demon, whose name was Nuthane, that had been terrorizing several villages for quite some time. Enivid saw him to be the first evil she could vanquish, and by mere stroke of luck, she managed to slash off one of Nuthane's horns. This forced Nuthane, that until he was dismissed or Enivid died, to follow and obey the Aeorian female. He got over being a 'servant' after some time... :They all had wondrous and rather comical adventures with one another. One involved their once normal cat...Others with villains and allies and rivals...Their lives simply couldn't be any better...or worse, at times. Things changed. :Enivid fell in love with Nuthane, and secretly the demon held the same feelings for her. Sadly, when she finally hinted about her love for him.....out of fright and pride, Nuthane rejected her. Things went further downhill. :Enivid fell for another man a long while after, who seemed to be good-natured and an all around good person. As things unfolded, it was soon discovered that that man was a Soul-Eater. He took Enivid's pure soul, and made her his puppet. Her first act...was to kill Nuthane and G'hemni. :The two could not fight back against the woman they had watched over and cared for, for so long. When all hope seemed gone however...When Enivid prepared to the final stab into Nuthane, he had whispered something to her...and the 'spell' over her was broken. :Enivid then proceeded to battle the Soul-Eater, and won. However, the war was not over. In attempts to permanently end it, she did to him what the Soul-Eater did to all his victims; she pulled his soul into her own body and combined their essences. Knowing she would not be able to control that evil soul, Enivid took her own life. :This lead to Enivid's 'rebirth' as Souru, her life in the Nexus, and her new life in Gaia. Category:Abnormal Category:Neutral Category:Souru Category:Extradimensional